Creature Age 4: Continental Drift
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Ice Age 4: Continental Drift". It will appeared on Youtube on June 26, 2019. Cast *Manny - Balto *Sid - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Diego - Shining Amror (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ellie - Jenna (Balto) *Peaches - Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Ethan - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Shira - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scrat - Filk (A Bug's Life) *Crash and Eddie - Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *Captain Gutt - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Granny Sloth - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Louis - Batty Koda (FernGully The Last Rainforest) *Flynn - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Squint - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Raz - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Gupta - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf's Quest) *Silas - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) *Boris - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Sid's Family - Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Sid's Siren - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Granny's Siren - Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Scratte - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Captain Gutt's Siren - Queen Novo (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Steffie - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Katie - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Meghan - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Giant Crab - Tamatoa (Moana) *Pirate Rats - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Narwhals - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog, The Rescuers, etc.) *Hyraxes - Mices (Cinderella, The Rescuers, etc.) *Sirens - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Precious - Big Ben (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Sliding Deer - Tantor (Tarzan) *Beaver Turtle Child - Kid Gorilla (Tarzan) *Buck - SpongeBob SquarePants *Rudy - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Ariscratle - Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) *Baby Bird - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Sirens - Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scene Index: *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 1 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 2 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 3 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 4 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 5 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 6 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 7 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 8 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 9 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 10 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 11 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 12 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 13 - *Creature Age 4: Continental Drift Part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *A Bug's Life *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 3 *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The Land Before Time *Balto 1, 2 & 3 *Ratatouille *FernGully The Last Rainforest *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Aristocats *Cats Don't Dance *Oliver and Company *Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2 *Storks *Tarzan *Rio *The Lion King 1 & 2 *Return to Never Land *Wonder Park *Rock-A-Doodle *Jumanji *Aladdin (TV Series) *Moana *The Secret of NIMH *Horton Hears a Who! *Cars 3 *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *The Princess and the Frog *Dumbo *The Great Mouse Detective *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Cinderella (1950) *My Little Pony: The Movie *Rudolph's Shiny New Year Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Ice Age movies Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age movies spoof Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof